Stuttgart Nacht
by KIHDLDF
Summary: On what Tony Stark had hoped would be a solitary romantic holiday away from New York, he and his lover, Steve Rogers, meet an artist, Loki, who shows a not quite healthy interest in becoming closer with the two Americans. Porn with a little plot thrown in. Steve/Loki/Tony threesome. Sexual content.


Warning - Shower sex now and a lot of future sex involving a male threesome (Loki/Steve/Tony), explicit language here and there. This also hasn't been proof read...I apologise in advance.

Loki will be prancing around next chapter.

Enjoy (:

* * *

Part 1 - Chapter 1: Die erste Nacht

"Stark senior and Stark junior under one roof! I never thought I would live to see it!"

Tony Stark usually found the German accent rather attractive, but if he had to hear one more balding sexagenarian shouting in his ear, he would have no qualms about hiding under the closest table.

It was hard not to continuously roll his eyes and tap his Oxfords against the marble floor when his father launched into another prepared speech on the importance of appearing in the public eye regularly. Deciding he'd prefer to not be dragged into the conversation for the umpteenth time that evening, Tony strode off to the staircase that lead to the small exhibition above the large hall. Walking as fast as he could manage without slipping, the youngest Stark avoided eye contact but knew that even that wouldn't stop the voracious upper crust of society who congregated at these events from approaching and he was so dreadfully bored, he'd drop to the floor, curl up in a ball and take a nap if he was questioned about his future with Stark Enterprises once more. Reputation, be damned.

"It really is fantastic! How old did you say he was?"

There was a light at the end of the tunnel! A few feet ahead, Steve Rogers talking avidly with an equally tall long haired blond man wearing a charcoal grey suit with a cranberry red silk tie. _Gucci_, Tony noted with a nod. Now standing next to Steve and his conversation partner, Tony slid his arm behind his boyfriends back to rest his hand on a suited hip.

"Hey, you finished with your dad?"

"It was nothing major, just a few hi's and bye's here and there."

"This is Thor, we were just discussing the art on show here," Steve's smile was all teeth, as it was whenever art was brought up.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Tony Stark."

"Thor Odinson," they shook hands, "My father organised this gathering as he does every year before Christmas. I trust it's not been terribly interesting?"

"It could have been worse, I suppose," that was a compliment really; the only reason this wasn't so bad was because he had Steve there with him.

Steve admonished his wayward boyfriend for being so open with a nudge to the shoulder that just made Tony chuckle.

"Well, Steven Rogers, Tony Stark, I must go and do my bit of entertaining the other guests, as much as I'd love to stay in the gallery, I cannot. You have my contact details, be sure to send me a message and see if we can meet up to further discuss my brothers works," the three men shook hands in farewell before Thor departed with a great smile on his face of a man who had been to one too many social events.

* * *

"He really was quite hot," commented Tony, He had his hand wrapped around Steve's own as they both walked towards their hotel. Howard Stark wasn't completely evil and let his son and partner leave early, partly because he felt sorry for Steve not having a clue about what was going on and partly because his only child had started to get a little too frisky in public.

"Unlike you, love, I spoke to him because he looked like he knew his stuff. Not because he happened to be handsome."

"Whatever you say, honey."

A road crossing hindered their journey for a few moments and Steve turned to Tony, "You know, the main pieces on display in the gallery were by his younger brother. He's the same age as you, only 21. I wish I could have met him, the lion and the reindeer was amazing!"

Continuing on with their walk, Tony looked up at Steve's face, his eyes even more blue from the street lights glow, his cheeks coloured a stained red from the cold German weather. He felt almost a little bad about lying to him while watching him get excited about art. According to Tony, they were only in Stuttgart for two days, scheduled to leave tomorrow morning, so there was no chance of being able to visit any museums or galleries after attending the party with Howard. In reality, their flight wasn't set to leave until the 27th of December. This year, Tony wanted to spend Christmas with his boyfriend, soon to be fiancé, alone and far away from interfering family and friends. It would be just the two of them in a luxury apartment with good presents, good food, good drink and even better sex. What could be more perfect?

As Tony nodded to confirm that, yes, the currently anonymous young man who was the younger brother of Thor Odinson happened to be the best thing since watercolours were invented; he made a mental note to look into buying the piece of art for display in their New York apartment.

8:35am on the 15th of December in a top floor apartment of a hotel in central Stuttgart saw two men lay together on a spacious king sized bed. One, long, blond and broad was slowly kissed awake by a slimmer, shorter brunette. Both were without shirts and the cotton quilt had long since been kicked to the carpeted floor. The two men now face each other, kissing, tongues languidly stroking, hands lowering to waistbands. Still not willing to tell his boyfriend that they wouldn't be flying back to America today, Tony manoeuvred himself out of the warm arms crossed around his shoulder blades. Standing at the edge of the bed, with no shame, he pushed his pyjama bottoms off his hips, crouched down to pick them up then flung the soft fabric onto the pale muscled chest of his lover.

"Coming to shower?"

* * *

It was hard for Tony to remember a time in the past 4 years where he had showered together with Steve sans any indecent behaviour. At this moment in time he was sucking on the solid column that was Steve's neck while said man's hand was sliding up and down his hard cock causing him to shiver, sex under the hot spray of water always made everything more stimulating for his body.

Steve smiled as he felt Tony's teeth start biting at his neck.

"Faster?"

"No, no, no. Stop," of course, Steve didn't listen and squeezed his fist around the weight of Tony's cock, becoming even more turned on at the groan he got in return.

He was further amused when his wrist was forcibly stopped and pulled away so a smaller hand could lace fingers with his.

"Somebody's sensitive today," anything that could have been tacked on to the end of that sentence was null and void as Tony fell to his knees in the shower, legs landing uncomfortably on the warm tile and without prompt used his free hand to push Steve's arse forward so his cock entered his open mouth.

He slid his mouth even further down the wide girth resting on his tongue when he felt the hand that wasn't still holding his own swipe wet hair from his eyes back and grab onto it tightly. Now that Steve was using his grip to guide the hot, wet mouth that belonged to his wonderfully talented partner up and down his cock, Tony removed his hand from Steve's arse and began jerking himself off quickly, his dick slippery and sensitive from the shower water that fell over his shoulders and hit it precisely.

The combination of sucking, swallowing, and breathy pants of 'nearly there' finally got Tony to the edge and he came, his cum being washed away as quickly as it appeared by the running water. The grunts that vibrated around his cock, made Steve pull hard on his handful of brown hair as he felt pleasure spread from his clenched abdomen to his balls. Knowing the kneeling man would only enjoy swallowing, he made no effort to warn Tony of his approaching orgasm (although he probably already knew it was coming from the painful tugging at his scalp) and came, with four final deep thrusts, down the tight throat sucking him.

Despite the still running water, the shower was blissfully quiet as they stood back to chest, strong fingers massaging conditioner into hair.

"Are we going to be late for the flight?"

"Hmm, I doubt it."

* * *

Please review!

I'll add the next chapter as soon as I have time to finish it off.


End file.
